


Polarity (Standalone NSFW scene)

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Begging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mostly the way they talk is rough, Noctis has a title kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, So does Prom tho so it all works out, and a control kink, bratty Noctis, dom!prom, fluffy at the end, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: A standalone NSFW scene I wrote for my Promptis Body Swap AU that I'm currently working on! There's not really any spoilers here, other than mentions of a kiss and the fact that they do end up in their right bodies again.Prompto and Noctis return home after being put in the right bodies once more, only to find that neither of them can stop thinking about a heated kiss they'd shared during their time being swapped. Shenanigans ensue!





	Polarity (Standalone NSFW scene)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not done with the multi-chapter fic for this yet, but when it's close or completed I will be posting it! My reason for posting this is actually because of Noctis' birthday. I made a small poll on Twitter asking if people would rather have a standalone NSFW or my first chapter, and this was the decided last vote! Thank you to everyone who voted! It should also be said that this is my first time writing gay porn! What an achievement! :D I'd like to thank the academy!

Noctis had never been so relieved to be home.  _ Their  _ home. It felt good to think of it that way after everything they'd gone through. With so little time to process everything since their trip to Lestallum, Noctis and Prompto still hadn't had  _ the talk.  _ It was haunting Noct...he couldn't stop thinking about Prompto's lips on his, soft and pliant. He couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to do it again.

The raven-haired Prince flopped onto his couch, taking a deep breath. Prompto took a much needed shower, just wanting to appreciate being in his own body. It was strange, but being in Noct's body for so long actually made him miss his own. The blonde spent a long time touching over his freckles in the mirror, watching the faint ripple of muscle in his arms. He'd worked hard to achieve this body in the first place...he had to admit that it felt good to have it back. After toweling off quickly and tugging fresh clothes on, Prompto headed back out into the living room.

He could practically feel Noct's eyes on him before he fully entered the room. Noctis couldn't really stop watching him, either. He'd appreciated Prompto's body while he was him, for sure....but it was so polarizing to see Prompto here in all his glory. Noct felt he could actually see him much better. Like those cute freckles scattered all over pale, peach shoulders. He wanted to play connect the dots with his mouth. Those soft, plush lips of Prompto's, prone to chapping from biting them. Noct would make sure they'd never dry again. Most of his features paled in comparison to those eyes...like the ocean wept inside his irises and heliotropes had shed their blossoms amid the water...purple and blue. Noctis and Prompto. Two different things with a very deep connection....after all, blue creates purple. It made sense to Noct in some oddly profound way-they were two broken and lost people...but through a strange twist of events, they found themselves in a completely new situation. They managed to overcome it, to find a way around it...and here they were, back at the start. Although, they were not unchanged. Noctis could never imagine Prompto  _ not  _ being in his life now. They knew each other so intimately, so deeply, so wholly. Noct also knew with every beat of his heart that he would never let someone else this close to his heart again. Prompto understood because at one point, he  _ was  _ Noctis. No one else would ever be able to say they fully understood him. The thought had Noct's mind racing, and he sat up a little straighter.

''You okay over there, buddy?'' Prom still sounded so damn casual. They'd shared a kiss, for fuck's sake. Noctis would've pulled the sweet little blonde's head back by his hair and deepened that kiss if they'd not been so rudely interrupted. Noct also had the realization that Prompto was waiting on an answer, and he had just been staring at him dumbly.

''Huh? Oh, yeah. Just fine.'' Prompto sat on the couch beside him, looking him over with concern.

''Really? Cause you're freaking me out a little bit.''

''Oh? Sorry. Nothing to worry about, just...'' Noctis sighed, rubbing his hands together.

''Can't stop thinking about that kiss?'' Prompto's voice dropped a few octaves, and Noct felt his pants tighten just a bit.

''What, me? Ah...maybe.'' He added after a moment's pensive silence.

''Me either. Is it bad that I...really wanted to see where that kiss was going to go?'' Both boys looked at each other. Their hearts beat frantically in sync for a moment. The Lucian Prince was normally not an easy one to make blush but under the gaze of those icy blue and purple eyes, Noctis could feel himself surrender. His face flushed a very pale pink, which rushed down his neck. The sensation sent a shock out to his nervous system, his heart pumping overtime as Prompto searched his eyes for an answer. The dawn sky and the night sea clashed for a few gloriously heart-pounding moments before lips were upon lips.

It was frantic. Teeth met here and there as their lips crashed into each other's. They mouthed hungrily at one another, pulling apart and coming back together like the tide upon golden sands. The constant flow of motion, the push and pull created by the forces of their bodies opened a door to them-and they would never be able to shut it again. For a moment, they were just desperately kissing. Then, Prompto was sliding onto Noct's lap. The raven-haired man let out a sound; one that was perhaps a little more aggressive than he intended. Prompto said nothing, too busy trailing kisses along Noct's throat. The Prince felt helpless, resting his hands upon the lithe blonde's hips.

Prompto, as Noctis was learning...was  _ insatiable.  _ He couldn't get enough of the Prince's mouth, licking into it. He paused to tease his bottom lip from time to time-a sensation that had Noct's half hardened dick pressing tightly against the seam of his pants.

''Gods, your mouth is good, Prompto.'' Noctis lets that slip before he even realizes it. They pull away to gaze at each other, and the mischievous glint in his friend's eyes has him shivering.

''Want to see what else I can do with it?'' That shocks him. Prompto. The sweet, pretty little blonde that wears Chocobo print boxers and still sleeps with pushies was hinting at giving him a  _ blowjob. _ Noctis couldn't help but stammer.

''P-Prompto?''

''Are you blushing? Come on, dude...no way I could let you get on your knees for me. That behavior is unbecoming of a Prince. I should know, I went to those boring ass meetings.'' Prompto laughs casually. Only Prompto could drop, ''dude'' in the middle of a sentence about sucking dick and get away with it.

''Fuck, Prom.''

''Yeah. Maybe I will.'' It was so Godsdamn bold. Noctis was positive he'd never been this hard in his life.

''I'll be fucking you.'' The Prince makes the mistake of assuming the sweetness and easygoing nature of Prompto followed him to the bedroom. A hand tightening in his hair proves him wrong. Noct had never been so happy to be wrong.

''Just because you were in my body doesn't mean you know everything I chose to do with it.'' Prom's voice was heated, his words sinking into Noctis. Prompto had spent a long time surfing the internet and discovering what he liked through porn. He'd only dared to try things out with one woman, only to find out that she wasn't interested in committed relationships. Noctis, on the other hand, had practically lived all of his fantasies through porn. He hadn't ever touched anyone like this, so perhaps....tonight, he would be alright with giving all control to Prompto. He couldn't lie to himself, surrendering himself to the impish boy on top of him was right up his alley when it came to fantasies.

''Mm...maybe you're right.'' Noctis licked his lips, finally speaking. His voice was a little hoarse with all the pure want it held.

''I know I am. I saw your search history on your laptop and your phone...So, the Lucian Prince likes being controlled, huh?'' Prompto whispers in a sultry timbre that had Noct getting goosebumps. He can only watch as Prom slides off his lap easily and perches between his legs. Soft, nimble fingers rubbed at his thighs.

''Prompto...'' Noct's tone is tinged with a hint of desperation. The cheeky little blonde practically revels in it, his smile spreading.

''Beg for it, baby.'' Those words have dark blue eyes widening, and Prompto can feel Noct's pulse pounding through his legs.

''N-no way.'' He shakes his head in a defiant manner. Prom pulls his hands back, which causes the raven-haired man to practically whimper.

''Come on. You know me better, than that. Ignis will give you anything you want when you're being a brat...not me. You want me to suck your dick, you're gonna have to ask me nicely.'' Noct's head was fucking spinning. Where did this confidence come from? The liquid lust flowing in his friend's eyes? The pure sin dripping from his tongue? He didn't know. Part of him was starting to not care anymore. Prompto's hands weren't touching him, and that was a crime as far as Noct was concerned. Now that he's felt his touch, he never wanted the blonde's hands off of him.

''Fuck....I...please?''

''Please what, Noctis?'' Noct groaned, and Prompto sat back on his thighs.  _ Bastard...when did he get so fucking brave? _ Noctis huffed, chewing at his lip.

''Please...I want you to suck my dick...''

''Louder. Don't think I heard you, gorgeous.'' The blonde all but purred. He knew exactly what he was doing to the Prince, and he loved it. He was getting off on it; Noctis observed the thick outline in Prompto's pants.

''Prompto, please?? Just...please, I want you to suck my dick!'' That was all it took for Prompto's control to snap. He moved forward, sliding between his Prince's thighs and began undoing his pants. Noctis was already panting, his knuckles gripping the couch as he watched.

''Good boy.'' Prompto had no shyness left-there was nothing to hide. Noctis had seen every inch of him and vice versa. There was no reason to be shy. Noct had seen his stretch marks. Prompto had seen his scars. They had already accepted each other's bodies a long time ago. Now it was time to appreciate them.

It took minutes to shed Noct's pants and boxers. It would have taken less time had Prompto not stopped to tease the dark-haired man every now and then. Noctis' breathing was hard and heavy already, his chest rising and falling fast with every breath.

''This hot for me and I haven't even touched it yet? Damn, Noct. You got it bad.'' He scooted forward, pressing wet and messy kisses to the inside of the other man's thighs.

''Can't help it...'' Noctis became a little more brave, sliding a hand to Prom's hair. He allowed it, leaning into the touch. It was such a tender act, and the look they shared was even more so. The look was only broken when Prompto slid a hand over Noct's cock, gripping it the way he likes.

''Fuck...'' The helpless little sound he made caused Prom's dick to jump.  _ Six, he sounds so fucking hot... _

''Lay back and let me make you feel good.'' It was such a simple phrase, but Noctis felt compelled to obey. Prompto was in control, and damn did it feel good to not be in charge. He laid back against the couch cushions while Prom moved closer and softly started to pump his hand. Every single sound Noct made, every moan, every whimper, was going to be burned in Prom's mind forever. Along with the way he had to dig his fingernails into the couch seats to keep his hips still.

Prompto worked his hand over him slowly, thumbing the tip and spreading any pre cum he could earn along the shaft. Noctis watched him, teasing his lip between his teeth. Prompto wanted to lean up and bite that plush lip. He held himself back, however and continued stroking his best friend's dick.

''More...please, Prom...'' Noctis whined and Prompto felt shivers run down his spine.

''So greedy....Just can't get enough, can you? Like a true Prince.'' The blonde smirked, lowering his head. He obliged by swiping his tongue up Noct's slit. The moan that he earned was pure heat and filth, and Noctis couldn't stop an eager roll of his hips. Prompto looked up, his eyes darkened with lust. He removed his hands from Noct's dick to grab his hips.

''P-Prompto!!!'' A needy, desperate whimper fell from bitten lips.

''If you want your dick in my mouth, keep your hips still. I'm in control this time. I need you to let go.'' The last few words hit Noctis harder than he expected. There were more words unspoken in Prom's eyes.  _ This will go easier if you just give in. You'll get what you want. Let. Go. For once in your life, let go.  _ It became a battle in his own mind. He wanted this, Noctis knew he did. He wanted  _ Prompto. _ So, after closing his eyes for a moment, Noctis Caelum let his control slip away. The Princely facade he'd always clung to melted away....the one he used to attend parties and feign happiness. The one he first learned to don at his Mother's funeral. Noctis Lucis Caelum was gone for now...and there was only Noct. Only Noct and only Prompto.

''Yes, sir.'' The added word lit a fire in the other man's eyes.

''That's more like it.'' Prom grins, rewarding Noct by sliding his mouth over the tip of his cock. Noctis gasped, choking on a moan. He kept his hips still, letting his head fall back. Noctis sees stars as Prom slides his mouth farther down, sucking greedily.  _ Now who's being greedy? Damn.  _ Noctis pants, wondering vaguely how he can even form a coherent thought while the blonde works him with his mouth. He couldn't deny he was fucking talented. Either that, or Noct was just a blowjob virgin and any type of attention to his cock would be mind blowing. He was positive it was the first one. Fuck, he was going to town. Bobbing his head enthusiastically and squeezing his thighs with surprisingly powerful hands.

''P-Pro..mpto....Ngh...'' Noctis moaned hotly, rolling his head from side to side. Prompto chuckled around him, and the vibrations it sent through Noct were nothing short of delicious. The bubbly blonde swallowed Noct down easily, admiring how thick he felt in his mouth. Noctis wasn't incredibly long, but his dick was above average and his thickness more than made up for that. Prompto was eager to be inside him...it was making him strain against his pants.

Just as Noctis felt he might lose his mind, Prom pulled off of him. A thin trail of saliva streaked down his chin. Noct panted deeply, but he grabbed Prompto by the chin and kissed him roughly. He didn't even care that he could taste himself, or that the other man was supposed to be the one in charge. Noctis felt Prompto deserved to feel good after that.

''Feels that good?'' Prom laughs, licking his lips and pulling back.

''Fucking amazing. Was that your first...?''

''I've...practiced. On like...toys and stuff.'' His cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. How is it Prom could be sexy, dominating and cute all in a span of ten minutes? So fucking unfair. Noctis was so wonderfully warm in all places just looking at him. He wanted to tell him-wanted to scream it out. His dick demanded attention, though....so Noctis kept it in mind to share it once they were done.

''You're so fucking hot, Prom.''

''Yeah? So are you. We gonna continue this?'' Prompto grins, standing up. Noctis slid his hands to Prom's slender hips once more, eyeing the surely uncomfortable bulge at the front of his pants.

''Mmm...of course. First, I want to return your favor...and then, can we take this to my bed?'' His eyes tear away from Prom's dick to look at him. He wanted to make sure all of this was okay.

''Yeah...yeah, we can do that. Sorry I got a little...rough.''

''Don't be sorry. Keep it up...it feels good. You know what I like.''  _ If I have it my way, you'll be the only one who ever knows what I like, Prompto... _ Noct's own thought surprised him, but he chased it away with that smoldering look that returns to Prom's face.

''Well, then...in that case. Get to returning the favor, then.'' Noctis tugs him close by those sexy hips...God, he wanted to hold those pretty little hips until they bruised.

''Yes, sir...'' It continued to get a delightful reaction from the other male. Prom bit his lip and watched as the Prince wasted no time getting his pants and boxers off.

''Probably a weird thing to say, but these little freckles are sexy as hell.'' Noctis admits, bending forward to press kisses along the length of Prom's dick. His was long and slender, just like Prom himself. It was unusually...cute. The soft pink head and the freckles covering it probably had something to do with that. Noct certainly felt as though his own dick was lackluster. He trailed his tongue along it, his eyes shooting up to connect with Prom's. Prompto couldn't help the small blush at Noct's words and the sheer lust in his eyes. All he could do was watch as the head of his cock disappeared between the Lucian Prince's soft lips. He made a mental note to never admit to that dirty noise that slipped out as his eyes rolled up in pleasure.

''S-six, Noctis....you're so fucking good...'' The praise made Noct more bold, so he took more of him in and sucked. Prompto's eyes went wild then, the blue blown out and completely overtaking the violet. Noctis hummed in response, unable to tear his eyes away from Prom's as he slid on and off of him. One of Prompto's hands slid into his hair, tightening softly. That was the only warning he had before his hips jerked a little and Noct's mouth was filled completely with Prom's cock. All Noctis could do with a mouth stuffed full was grunt with irritation. Prom made sure to wait a moment before rocking his hips. He didn't want to actually hurt Noct.

Now that he was expecting the movement, the Prince was able to adjust and try to relax his throat to allow Prom to easily slide in and out of his mouth. Noct groaned around him, finding that he enjoyed the sensations. He reached an eager hand down to stroke his aching cock when Prompto seized his wrist with his free hand.

''Did I say you could touch yourself?'' The grip on his wrist and harsh words combined with everything else nearly made Noct cum right there. He looked up at Prompto with desperate and needy eyes. Prom ran a hand through Noctis' hair, feeling for him. He softly pulled his head off of him.

''I'm sorry, I'll be good.'' The way he said it made Prompto's cock  _ ache.  _ Noctis looked good like this...his hair messed and askew, his eyes lusty and begging for it, his lips swollen and wet, his chin a little sloppy from having his mouth used.

''You say I'm sexy. Look at you...you were practically made to be a bottom.'' Prompto wipes spit off Noct's chin with his thumb. The dark-haired man shoots him a dirty look at that.

''Me? Made to be a bottom? Look who's talking, twink.'' Noctis scoffed. Under normal circumstances, Prom probably would've punished him for that little defiance. But...they were both aching and they needed release soon. He was just as desperate as Noct was, so he had no room to tease or punish.

''Bedroom. Now.'' The urgency in Prompto's voice made Noctis nod. No had just gotten off his knees when Prom grabbed him by the bicep and tugged him to the bed.

Buttons were broken, lips were pressed against lips and hips were rocking together as the boys collapsed onto the bed.

''Lube?'' Prompto asks impatiently. It's phrased like a question, but Noctis knows it's a demand. He rolls over and fumbles around in his nightstand before finding the bottle of lube.

''Do you need me to...um. Work myself...?'' Noctis asks, suddenly feeling shy.

''Nope. I want it..I'll work for it.'' Prompto gives him another hungry kiss, snatching the lube. Noctis can only watch helplessly as the blonde kisses a trail down his toned stomach, headed on a fiery path downward. He stops his path momentarily to open the lube and generously coat his fingers with the substance. Prompto guides Noct's thighs apart with his knee, running his fingertips over his cock, trailing down his sac and then finally to his target. Their eyes locked together.  _ I trust you.  _ Noctis tries to convey with his eyes.  _ I trust you more than I trust anyone... _ Prompto caught it, trying to give that back to him. This was as much about Noct's walls coming down as it was his. With a soft smile and a kiss to his thigh, Prom carefully pressed a single finger inside. Noctis shuddered, closing his eyes and biting his lip. It wasn't as if Noct hadn't done this to himself before. He'd gotten curious over the years and tried many different things. But it was incredibly strange (and thrilling) to have  _ Prompto  _ doing it to him.

''No pain or anything...you've definitely done this before.'' Prom slides a second finger in, and Noctis moaned loudly.

''Y-yeah, when I got...bored or lonely, I tried...'' Noctis gasps and his sentence is cut off as Prompto starts to spread his fingers some. He works Noct open slowly and carefully, pressing in deep and pulling back slow. Prom can't help but get lost in his partner's reactions, however. It's hard not to get distracted when Noctis is throwing his head back like that, parting those soft lips and begging for him. His dick is becoming straight up painful, and Prom knows he can't keep this up forever. He slides his fingers out, wiping them on the blanket.

''Gross, dude.''

''I just finger-fucked you, and you've got time to be pissy about your blanket? I'll wash it.'' Prompto snorts, shaking his head.  _ What a spoiled Prince. My spoiled Prince... _ The affectionate thought has him pausing for a second. He looks up at Noctis, about to ask-

''No condom.'' Noct shakes his head, as if he could just read his thoughts. It really wouldn't surprise either of them at this point.

''You sure?''

''Yes, just..fuck me, Prompto.'' Prom's heart skips a beat there.

''Who am I to deny such a request?'' He tugs Noct down a little by his thighs, lining them up. He can see the affect he's having on the other-those deep, heaving breaths...that desperate look in his eyes that's been there all night but  _ fuck  _ it's so intense now.

''Six, Prompto. If you fucking tease me, I'm going to-F-f!'' Noct's words are choked out of his throat by a loud moan as Prom pushes slowly inside him.

''You...were saying?'' The blonde is trembling, holding back that primal urge to fuck Noctis stupid right then and there. Noct pants, grasping at the sheets helplessly as he watches Prompto above him. With Noct's body and facial cues, Prom is able to gauge when the right time to move is until he's fully inside him, completely bottomed out. Both boys take a break from their teasing dialogue to catch their breath...the room is filled with the sounds of desperation for a few moments.

Then, Noctis gives a small nod of his head. Prompto's brain comes to life and his body ignites. He sits upright, tugging his lover's thighs over his hips before pulling back and then plunging into him. The moan Noct releases shouldn't be allowed to break Prom's mind like that. He can barely function, distracted by watching the Prince unravel beneath him. A constant rhythm begins to form...Prom's hips don't still once from this point on. He's fast and he knows just how to move his body to drive Noct crazy. Such an intimate knowledge had to come from them being body swapped for so long. Neither of them had time to ponder it as Prompto finally reached the, 'Fucking Noctis stupid' stage. The man beneath him was now thrashing and pushing back against him, trying desperately to hit his mark and get his reward.

''Gods, Noctis...you're so fucking hot. It's not fair.'' Prom whimpers into his neck, the heat in his belly building.

''Me? Fucking look at you...I can't even...can't think..'' Noctis trails off, unable to form a full sentence as Prompto is thrusting his hips with the force of a titan. Noct's eyes roll up a little and his muscles tense in response. He digs his heels into Prompto's back as his legs tighten around him.

''What would those stuffy rich assholes think if they knew their sweet little Prince liked to be fucked senseless into the mattress?'' Prompto was regaining a little control, his hands exploring every inch of Noct's body. Noctis groaned at that, biting his lip hard.

''Like they'd care anyway...'' Prom doesn't like where that's going. It sounds far too sad, to empty to belong to the beautiful man underneath him.

''Let's make them care then. I'd fuck you on that table in front of them.'' The blush that rises on Noct's face is reward enough.

''Prompto...!''

''I saw your search history, remember? Lots of public sex. You like your title being used too, huh? Who would have guessed?'' Prom grins, that impish smile returning. Noctis can't deny anything when his lover's hips are moving so damn roughly into him. Fucked senseless was accurate, indeed.

''Ngh, Prom...not fair...''

''You really should have deleted your history, baby.''

''Didn't think-nghhhh...you were gonna...agh, I...'' Noctis whimpers and moans, his hips stuttering. Prom isn't in much better shape, his body aching for release. He's so close now, spurred on by the sounds Noct is making.

''Noct, I'm...gonna...!''

''Inside, just! Do it inside!'' Noctis begs. Prompto doesn't want Noct to cum untouched, so he slides a hand around to stroke him. The Prince cries out in shock at all of the pleasure, and he's tumbling over the edge. Wet ropes of cum grace his belly in lines, and that's all Prompto needs. A few more rough thrusts and he's coming undone deep inside Noct with a loud cry.

Panting fills the air once more as both boys try to collect themselves.

''Holy. Six. That was amazing..'' Prompto laughs, slowly and carefully pulling out. Noctis laughs a little in response, laying there and staring up at the ceiling. Anxiety sets in for Prom. Noct looks over at him, and he can see the nervousness written all over his face. He reaches a hand out, softly resting it upon a pale cheek.

''You're amazing. I wanted....to say so much while we were, but...it was happening so fast...'' Noctis admits, stroking Prompto's sweet little freckles with his thumb.

''You...did?''

''I want to. I don't know how to say it, I'm...so bad with people.'' Noct sighs a little. Prompto can sense his frustration. They don't operate on the same levels-they function very differently as people. That was why he believed they needed each other.

''It's okay, Noct. I'll go first....to make it easier.''

''Right.'' Noctis watches him softly. Prom lays down beside him, rolling on his side to face him. They stare into each others eyes once more.

''I've only ever let one other person come this close to me. We're still friends, but...she didn't really want a relationship. I do, Noctis. I know it's hard...you're going to be King someday and...''

''Adoption is a thing.''

''W-what?''

''I...Who says I have to exchange my happiness for a legacy? For a son or daughter that's biologically mine? I'll adopt. There's so many kids like you...who need good families...being you taught me that...maybe it's time for Lucis to change.'' Noct's words made tears spring up in Prompto's eyes.

''That's sweet, but I...''

''If we're going to date, we have to have a plan for the future. I won't let the crown take this from me.'' Noctis shakes his head.

''Noct, your kingdom should come first...shouldn't it?''

''Who says? I watched my Dad break his body and mind for this fucking country. No. It has to change. Our world needs to change. I won't be forced into marriage. Not because of the crown and not because some old dudes say I need an heir. I will do what's right for me and my people. What's right is encouraging this...don't you think? More acceptance...our world already has enough trouble in it...right?'' Noctis takes Prom's hands, the look in his eyes firm but warm. It tells Prompto everything he needs to know. He grew up so much in their seemingly short time together.

''Noctis....I...''

''Me too, Prom. I've never felt like this...Never. I've never had anyone I could trust like this. So don't you dare go anywhere. I know it sounds bratty and spoiled...and selfish. And yeah. It fucking is. But I've already lost enough...I would give up my throne for you.'' Bold words coming from the Prince caused the sky in Prompto's eyes to storm, soft tears sliding down his face.

''I am not worth an entire throne, Noctis Caelum. You can't just...''

''You're worth a hundred thrones, Prompto. And yes I can. What will they do, throw me in jail? Their magic comes from my bloodline. I don't think it will ever come to that. But if it does, this is my answer. I choose who I love and marry, or I choose another to rule in my place and the line of Lucii is done.'' Noctis thumbs Prompto's tears away sweetly.

''Noct, I really don't...deserve this.''

''Yes, you do. You deserve everything, Prompto.'' Noctis says quietly. Oh, but there's so much he wants to say. He loves him. Loves this golden-haired boy in his arms. He would give up thousands of thrones, walk through fire for him. He can't give this a perfect wording or form yet other than, 'love'. Maybe he never will. For now, all he knows is that he will protect this-protect Prompto. With everything he has. Noct pulls Prompto to his chest, resting his head on his.

''Thank you..'' Prompto' voice is soft, sleepy and sweet.

''Mmm....Sleep...we need to be ready before Specs gets here so he doesn't find us like this and have an entire cow.'' Noctis yawns lazily.

''Mmm...'kay...night, Noct...''

''Night, Prom...'' Noctis holds him close, curled up with him protectively. Both boys drift off, feeling safe and warm together. 

**Author's Note:**

> While it's a smut scene, I'm also hoping people can really feel the love I have for these two boys. Noctis has gotten me through...a very, very rough year. He may be a fictional character but he basically saved my life. Happy Birthday to a man who is still saving people, even in a world where he doesn't really exist. Thank you to everyone reading this, as well. I hope you enjoyed and that I did well! Walk tall. <3


End file.
